Unthinkable-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: X goes Maverick due to an unknown factor..Zero is sent after him..What will happen..?


**Author's Notes; Mild Violence. Shounen-Ai. Mild to Moderate Angst. Well, I've snapped out of my confused mindset due to brief mental trauma and a seizure. I'm ok, I'm back to my old Neutral mindset, where no emotion is very strong. No, the only prominent thing now is the nervous energy I always hold in. I'm a very nervous person, no matter how much it may seem otherwise, since I'm also pretty straightforward with words most of the time. Anyways, someone had to give the suggestion of Maverick X. I tend to avoid injecting violence, so this could be another short one. Here goes nothing..Please Enjoy.**

A streak of red and yellow dashed across the hallways of Maverick Hunter HQ. Zero was beginning to worry, X was nowhere to be seen. He had already searched X's dorm with no luck and anywhere else he could think of that the blue hunter would be. He also asked X's friends, Axl included before he set off on a mission, but to no avail.

'Where could he be? I hope he wasn't captured again.' Zero thought as he checked X's dorm over one last time.

As Zero locked X's dorm back up, he was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Alia behind him until he bumped right into her, both falling to their rears. That snapped Zero out of it.

"No luck, Zero?" Alia asked, picking herself back up.

"Not even a trace." The red-clad blond answered discouraged as he stood up.

"Report to the meeting room. We think we've found him." Her tone was quiet and somewhat sad as she walked to the meeting room. Zero followed along silently, something was very wrong.

His mouth gaped slightly at the news, his thoughts raced faster than before, and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. The image Alia took showed a tundra that had been leveled with a blue figure watching from a cliff.

"X?" Has gone Maverick? I thought he was immune to the virus." Zero said in disbelief.

"That's what we thought too, Zero. Take your unit and capture him before he wanders into civilization." Signas replied stoically.

A memory played in Zero's head.

"Zero, if I become a Maverick, you have to take care of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Now hurry on back."

He disappeared and reappeared in his Absolute armor, gathering his thoughts.

"No, I'll go alone."

Before anyone could say anything, the pale blond disappeared in a streak of onyx.

A snowstorm had kicked up in the tundra were X was supposedly spotted. Zero trekked slowly through the heavy snow, the cold wind whipping him in the face with harsh gusts. Everything was completely white, his vision badly impaired from snowflakes pelting his eyes, some of it landed in his platinum hair, the wind making some of the strands come up. He didn't bother trying to fly, the wind's direction wouldn't let him get far and he wouldn't be able to see where he was going.

After what seemed like hours of treading snow and facing harsh wind, the storm disappated. The blond found himself nearing a hill that ended in a cliff. With his vision returned, he noticed something blue in color on the edge of the cliff. He had no doubt of who that was, only one android looked like that.

Zero was right, there was X, back turned overlooking the portion of the tundra that he had leveled. Knowing the black-clad hunter was behind him, X's head turned slightly left.

"So, you've come." He said in a sinister tone.

As the blue Maverick turned to face him, Zero didn't see the green eyes of the one he loved. In their place were ruby eyes, glinting with evil intentions. A sinister smirk on X's face helped to give off the evil vibe Zero felt exuding from him.

Zero growled lowly and charged at him, taking both of them off and over the cliff into the leveled wasteland below, slamming X into the ground fiercely. He grit his teeth angrily.

'Maverick scum.' He thought to himself.

A whirring sound filled his ears. He quickly released the smaller android's neck and jumped to the side, but it was too late. X's charged shot badly injured Zero's side, his blood splattered onto the blue Maverick and knocked him away into the base of the cliff.

X laughed maniacally as he slowly approached the wounded Absolute Zero.

"Is that all? What a pity." He snarked as he came closer.

Zero laid just under the cliff, unconscious. In that time, another memory played itself in his mind. His and X's battle during the Eurasia incident and how he'd hoped that he would never have to fight his treasured love again.

While he was unconscious, the small Maverick began to kick Zero right in his new injury, his laughing echoing across the area. He then picked Zero up, slamming him into the cliff wall several times repeatedly.

Blood began to escape the winged hunter's mouth as he woke and opened his eyes. X gripped Zero's neck as he slammed his back into the wall once more. The only noise from him was his grunts upon impact.

"Fight back! Why don't you fight back?" X demanded.

"You've left me with nothing more to fight for." Zero managed out weakly.

This made X stop and glance into Zero's pale ice blue half-lidded eyes. In that instant, Zero saw X's eyes flash from red to their normal jade green. The blue Maverick's eyes closed as he began to groan and released the black hunter's neck.

The blond dropped to his knees, clutching his side, watching and listening as X turned away, walking awkwardly away, gripping his helmet and wailing in pain. X's screaming hurt Zero's ears as the sounds echoed over the area, making him lower his head.

After a few minutes of this, X's screams stopped as he found himself on his knees. He slowly rose to his feet, looking around to the left, then the right.

"Where...am I? What am I doing here?" He questioned.

The blue Maverick looked down at himself, shocked to see spots of blood on his armor. "Blood?"

He looked behind him to see two bigger splatters of blood in the snow. One was not far from him and the other...

X was horrified when he saw Zero against the cliff and the second splatter next to him.

"Zero!" He exclaimed as he raced over to the black-clad hunter.

Zero's eyes had closed, but he heard X's footsteps approaching.

X carefully lifted up the large hunter's head, gasping at the blood escaping his mouth, the grip marks on his neck, and his exposed side injury.

"What have I done?!" He wailed sadly, tears escaping him and sliding down his face. He hugged Zero tightly, but was considerate of his injuries.

The blond's eyes opened, feeling X's warmth. Shuddering, he slowly and carefully wrapped his free arm around X, watching him closely.

"I'm sorry, Zero, so sorry." X cried.

Zero said nothing and pushed the crying Maverick onto his lap, hugging him tighter. He knew it wasn't X's fault that he went Maverick. It couldn't have been, X wasn't like that.

X's faced flushed slightly as he felt himself being pulled close. He observed the blond's side injury closely, it continued to drip. Zero would have to be patched or bandaged there.

"Please, Zero...Before the virus takes over me again."

Zero knew what X meant and lifted his head from the blue Maverick's shoulder. He gently kissed the brunette's lips before he bit savagely into X's neck, making him fall unconscious over Zero's shoulder. Despite how weak and light-headed he felt, the blond wasted no time flying back to HQ.

Axl was the first to see them return.

"Hey guys, how'd it-?"

The light brunette reploid paused seeing Zero's wounds as he walked past. The black winged hunter didn't take much notice of Axl. He was too focused on getting X to the infirmary for repairs.

He carefully laid the unconscious Maverick on the bench in one of the rooms, kneeling beside him and passed out. When Lifesaver and the nurses came in, they hurriedly brought in another bench for the blond. The nurses worked on Zero's injuries and Lifesaver worked on X.

After they had been repaired, they were sent back to their dorms. The doctor reported that X was going to be fine, but it would take Zero some time to heal and that he needed plenty of bedrest. They insisted that X leave Zero alone, but he felt so guilt-ridden, leaving him by himself.

The next morning, X got himself cleaned up and snuck into Zero's dorm. He quietly opened the door to Zero's room, the blond appeared to be asleep. The blue-clad hunter silently closed the door and sat by Zero's side of the bed, lowering his head onto it and between his arms, closing his eyes.

The larger hunter opened a sleepy eye and noticed X beside him, reaching over the brunette's arm and lifting his head. X had tears streaming down his face again and the blond wiped them away with his thumb as X opened his emerald eyes.

"Quit crying, X, your auto-repair system is immune to the Maverick virus. Clearly, something else caused you to get infected. We'll discuss that later." Zero said firmly, deactivating X's armor and jumpsuit, removing his helmet.

X watched in silence as Zero set his helmet to the side on the nightstand. His gaze was still fixated on the bare-chested blond's side. The nurses had it bandaged, but the brunette just couldn't get over the damage he had done to his lover.

The blond moved over and swiftly pulled the brunette into bed with him, snapping X out of it. A surprised blush occupied the smaller hunter's face as he landed several centimeters from Zero.

"Come on, I've already forgiven you, stop worrying." Zero smiled as he pulled X close and gently gripped his hand.

X sniffled as he locked his fingers between those of the larger hunter.

"You're the best, Zero." X smiled.

The blond wrapped both of them in the covers and brought X against him. The brunette's head rested on Zero's chest where his heart was and soon fell asleep. Zero rested his head on X's shoulder with a grin and joined him in slumber.


End file.
